


夜想曲

by orphan_account



Category: Dir en grey, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Malice Mizer
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I kept this in my e-mail draft like ten years ago and I have no idea who is the author ，anyway please enjoy.  And if anyone know the author please leave a comment！





	夜想曲

**Author's Note:**

> I kept this in my e-mail draft like ten years ago and I have no idea who is the author ，anyway please enjoy. And if anyone know the author please leave a comment！

 

 

 

罪 crime fault guilt 

罪孽深重 sinful 

罪有应得deserue the punishment 

 

 

神说你们之间是不会有结果的，所以你们之间的爱是罪。 

神说，如果你的左手摸了不该摸的，就要砍掉它。 

如果你的右手拿了不该拿的，就要砍掉它。 

如果你的眼睛看了不该看的 ，就要挖掉它。 

为了让你更好的生活在神的阳光下。 

 

 

神啊，我向你告谢：我是真的爱他！ 

没有他的世界，也就没有现实。 

一片黑暗…… 

我抛弃的了任何东西，却无法抛弃自己的心 

因为上面有他留给我的烙印………… 

〈夜想曲>\-----（二）——过去 〈上> 

五年前的农庄，什么都没有改变。金色的麦浪在秋收时是最美的，苍蓝色的天空，雪白的云朵，还有金色的 

麦田，好美好美，望过去就好象金色的天空一样。 

秋收的时候，是人们最忙碌的时间，人人都在麦田里穿梭，忙的不可开交。 

有一个人影无论到哪里都分外的引人注目，一头柔软飘逸的长发在风中飘舞，白皙绝美的脸蛋和顾盼生辉的 

眸子，流连间不知可以绚毙多少人的眼睛。 

站在田埂边的KYO，只有12岁的他，看见田中那抹分外迷人的身影，脸上浮起了幸福的笑容。这是他最引以为 

豪的事——他有一个连女孩子都自愧不如的大哥，美丽温柔，又聪明能干的，HYDE。 

“大哥————！！”他向HYDE跑去，快的好象和谁在拼命一样。 

听见小弟的呼唤，HYDE回过身，怀里就立刻硬生生的撞进一个小东西，差一点把他撞的倒在地上。幸好身后 

高高的TOSHIYA扶住了他。 

“KYO，你跑过来干吗？”SHINYA ，当时就只有13岁的SHINYA叫道，“要干活你还太小了哦！！” 

KYO对着三哥吐舌头：“我又不是来找你的！你激动什么 啊！我是来看大哥的！！” 

“那你也不可以这么撞 啊，看大哥这么娇弱，被你这个野小子撞晕了怎么办？”SHINYA坏笑着看向像八爪鱼 

一样扒在HDYE身上的金毛小子。“二哥会心痛的。” 

立刻就有一把锄头飞了过来，砸上他满是坏水的脑袋，他捂着头冲罪魁祸首叫道：“喂！！我会死的！！！” 

“你死了我的耳根会清净很多很多。”15岁的TOSHIYA当时就已经形成了冷冷的沉静的性格，帅气的脸上有着 

和年龄不同的成熟。 

他们的父母在去年的洪水中不幸去世，三哥比较大的孩子就挑起了养家的担子。但是生活的辛苦并没有抹去他 

们生活中的快乐，村民们每天都可以看到四兄弟的欢笑场面。 

说来也怪，人家养了七八个孩子各个都平平庸庸，可惟独这家子。大哥美的连姑娘都会自卑，二哥TOSHIYA俊帅 

冷静，三哥SHINYA已见以后的俊秀，而最小的KYO都可爱想让人咬一口……人们有时会禁不住想上帝是不是特别 

眷顾这家？ 

哦，对了，还有一家亲戚，常来这里帮忙的那个，长的也是很有味道的，很有男人味，叫什么来着？ 

“SAKURA表哥来了！！！”KYO抱着HYDE的腰兴奋的叫道。 

HYDE听了一愣。绝美的脸上立刻浮起两朵淡淡的红云，顺着KYO的指尖，他看到田埂上的黑色身影。黑色的发丝 

在秋天金色的风中飞舞，狂野又具有男性魅力的脸部线条，还有那微微上扬的嘴角，几乎令HYDE移不开双眼。 

“大哥……大哥！！”SHINYA推了他一下，村民们正在用奇怪的目光看着他们呢！！ 

HDYE回过神，才发现自己的失态，羞的不知如何是好的转过身，跑回自己的田地里干活去了。KYO跟着他跑了。 

可SAKURA的眼睛却不愿放过他，黑色的眼睛紧紧的盯着HYDE的背影，仿佛全世界就只有这么一个美丽纤细的背影 

般的注视。 

“SAKURA哥哥！！你别看了！！我们家的 HYDE都快羞死了！！别引起人家的误会啊！！”SHINYA这时又扯开 

嗓门大叫了起来。 

SAKURA一愣，随即笑了笑，拎起自己的行李向HYDE家走去。 

“怎么样？二哥？这会我很聪明吧，”SHINYA看村民们都已经收回怀疑的目光，得意的对TOSHIYA说道。 

但是深蓝色的眼睛没有任何的表态，只有一丝担忧。 

在这个年代，在这个社会里，神是唯一的统治者。这个抽象的名词统治着这个莱茵河流过的国家。连国王都整 

天的膜拜在神的塑像之下。 

而神，是完全禁止同性之爱的，跟本不会有人会体会当自己爱上一个同性之人时的心情，那种痛苦和自我放逐的 

矛盾。他们只会把你当成恶魔，看成是异类。为让自己更好的生活在所谓神的阳光下而将你放逐于人类的世界。 

HYDE和SAKURA之间是被禁忌的，在这个封闭的世界里，他们是完全不被允许的存在。 

除了年纪还小的KYO，SHINYA和自己都已经明白大哥和SAKURA之间的关系。 

他们还能做什么呢？他们就只有希望大哥能够留在自己的身边。 

可是这种事是不能向甚祷告的吧。 

因为神是不允许的。 

这是罪…… 

 

 

夕阳射进教堂，橙红色的光照射到跪在祭堂前的身影上。 

被夕阳染红的睫毛紧闭着，双手和握于胸前。 

他在祷告，再向神明祷告，每天乞求着神明赐予村庄的幸福。 

HYDE静静的跪在那里，白色的衣袍落在脚边，使他看来好象一个落入凡尘的天使。 

突然，他娇小的肩膀落进了一个宽阔有力的怀抱里。 

“HYDE……我好想你……” 

SAKURA温热富有男性气息的吐在HYDE纤细的脖子里，激起了HYDE一脸的红潮。 

“你……你什么时候近来的？！”HYDE受惊的扭动身体，但是SAKURA根本不想放开他。 

“这段离开你的日子，真是让我难以忍受……我白天夜里都在想你，满脑子都是你的影子，你的声音，你的 

体温……”SAKURA抚摩着HYDE纤细的颈项，修长的手指顺着曼妙的线条直向HYDE宽大的衣领探进去。 

“住……住手！！SAKURA！！”HYDE受惊的想推开，这里可是教堂啊 ！！怎么可以……“SAKURA！！神会动怒的 

！！” 

“这里根本没有神！！”SAKURE说道。刚说完，一个清脆的耳光就落在了他脸颊上。 

HYDE用带泪的眼睛瞪着他“住口！你亵渎了神灵！！” 

SAKURA用力的再把他按倒在地上，不顾HYDE的痛呼：“这里根本没有神明！！你每天都跪到在这里祈祷！可是 

洪水还是没有对你的父母留情！！！” 

“住口……住口！！！”HYDE用力的挣扎，眼泪在他的脸上肆流，痛苦的回忆再次被SAKURA用利剑挑起，鲜血 

流了出来。 

那在洪水中再也见不到的慈祥的容貌！ 

心中剧烈的伤痛令HYDE娇弱的身体不住的颤抖。 

心痛怀里的人儿哭成这样，SAKURA俯身小心的吻去HYDE的泪珠。 

涩涩的味道好象自己的内心，看见HYDE伤心，他宁愿捅自己一刀。 

“要是真的有慈悲的神存在，那为什么你会这么伤心，为什么我们要爱的这么痛苦这么累……为什么神没有 

救我们？HYDE我们已经被神遗弃了……” 

HYDE的身体剧烈的一颤，带泪的黑眸好象黑曜石一样令SAKURA着迷。他在抽泣，宽大的衣领下那纤细白皙的 

脖子和线条优美的肩颈线条和锁骨，一丝丝的都在诱惑SAKURA的理智。 

他慢慢拨开掩住着片春色的黑色发丝，轻轻的拉下了HYDE的领口。 

雪白的胸膛因HYDE的急促呼吸而起伏，那娇媚的的韵节. 

"HYDE,你真美......."他抚摩着每一寸属于HYDE的皮肤,滑腻的感觉令他不能收手,他明白自己体内的变化. 

"不要,SAKURA.......神明会生气的......." 

"我不管......HYDE,我要带你离开只有神的世界." 

吻住那两片嫣红的唇,夕阳下,它就像晶莹的玛瑙石一样具有透明感. 

两舌交缠,HDYE抓住了SAKURA的黑色外衣,紧紧的他仰起雪白的脖子,迎合着SAKURA暴风骤雨般落下的吻. 

喘息着喘息着.白色的衣服已经被撕开,黑色的长发已经散乱,双眸已经迷离,理智已经模糊...... 

"HYDE......我要把你从神的手里抢回来!" 

欲望刺进体中. 

唰------------- 

HYDE撕开了SAKURA的黑衣........ 

喀!!!!!!! 

窗外闪过一道闪电,苍白的就好象神发怒的脸. 夜想曲--过去(中) 

 

 

 

 

外面下起了大雨，雨点拍打在玻璃窗上，吧吧的响。 

“HYDE……”SAKURA吻着怀中人的汗湿的脸颊，“还痛吗？” 

“闭嘴……你还好意思说！”HYDE涨红了俏脸，一拳轻轻的打在对方结实的胸膛上，“真是讨厌死了！” 

SAKURA溺爱的握住HYDE的小手，把它放在自己的唇边：“HYDE……我真的好爱你……我可以为你做任何事 

……” 

“我才不要哩！！”HYDE抽回自己的手，瞪着SAKURA略有些吃惊的眼睛，“我只要你爱我就够了，才不要你为 

我做什么事呢……” 

看见SAKURA的笑容，他的脸又红了，躲开对方炽热的视线，他小声的喃喃道：“才不要你为我做什么事，像你 

这样的家伙我根本就不指望！” 

“你的嘴很坏哦。”SAKURA拎了拎HYDE的娇嫩面颊。看他可爱的皱眉的样子，他又立刻将他拥进自己的怀中 

轻吻他的额头。 

天啊……他真的好爱好爱这个小东西，他的笑，他的嗔，他的一笑一颦都可以左右自己的世界。 

感觉自己很幸运，如果这个小东西不爱自己的话，那自己该怎么办？第一次，他第一次爱的这样心痛，痛的 

都要窒息了！ 

“HYDE……你爱我吗？”SAKURA突然问，然后有点胆怯的等待回答。 

HYDE抬起小脸，沉默了好久，张开了他的丹红的小嘴，但是他没有回答，却对着SAKURA的肩膀就是一口咬了 

下去，非常用力的，痛的SAKURA叫了起来。 

“再敢这么问，我就再用力的咬！”HYDE瞪着一双黑曜石般的眼睛责怪SAKURA，“咬死你！！” 

SAKURA捂着已经渗血的肩膀：“哇……你好凶哦……平时一点都看不出来。” 

“因为我发现你也好笨，平时也一点都看不出来啊。”HYDE歪着脑袋说。 

SAKURA只有苦笑，也许连KYO都不明白外表看上去温柔可爱的HDE其实也会有这样“刺”的一面。 

但是他就是喜欢HYDE气鼓鼓的样子，真是可爱毙了！那嘟起的小嘴，活象在诱惑自己再吻他一下。 

他拉住HYDE的肩膀，低头又吻住了他，紧紧的将他拥在怀里，几乎想将他溶进自己的身体里一样，抱住他。 

丝毫不想放开他，尽情的吸吮他的蜜汁，品尝他的芬芳，听他在自己的 怀里发出诱人的呻吟和喘息。 

他离不开他，那段离开的日子简直就像地狱一样，他要带他离开这里，带HYDE离开这个畸形的世界…… 

咣！！！！ 

教堂的大门被用力推开了。巨大的声音好象是神的震怒。 

HYDE和SAKURA一惊，SAKURA立刻抓起衣服遮住惊的脸色苍白浑身颤抖的HYDE。 

门口站着几十个村民，震怒的看着偷吃禁果的两个人狼狈的睡在祭坛前，每张脸上都是惊惧和愤怒的扭曲花 

纹。 

终于，这一切就像包着火的白纸一样慢慢的烧毁了…… 

 

 

神说，你们之间不会有后代，所以你们的爱是罪。 

神说，如果你的左手摸了不该摸的，就将他砍掉， 

如果你的右手拿了不改拿的，就将他砍掉， 

如果你的 眼睛看了不该看的，就将他挖掉。 

为了让你更好生活在神的阳光下。 

 

 

HYDE被狠狠的推倒在泥泞的田埂上。 

“你看！！” 

HDYE抬起头看向麦田。霎时，他愣住了，白皙的脸就像汉白玉一样凝固了。 

白天还是一片金色的麦田，现在已经淹没在一片汪洋般的洪水里……全部都…… 

“都是因为你做了这种污秽的事触怒了神明！所以神才会降这种灾难于我们的麦田！！”神甫的声音从身后 

传来，是TOSHI神甫的声音。HYDE看着眼前的一切，脑子里一片混乱。 

只是因为……我和SAKURA相爱与结合？这真的是罪吗？只是相爱而已 啊…… 

冰冷的雨水打在他的脸上，黑色的发丝搭在他的肩膀上，雨水顺着他精美的脸颊流了下来，不知是雨还是泪 

水。 

神……还是震怒了……不该和SAKURA在一起的…… 

“不要动我哥哥！！不许那样对待他！！！” 

KYO的声音在耳边回荡，小孩子的尖叫……啊……分外的刺耳啊…… 

HYDE被人反绑着。踉踉跄跄的走在泥泞的路上，村民粗鲁的漫骂，不停的推他，让他不止一次的跌倒在地上。 

泥浆溅上了他的脸蛋。 

村民们打他骂他，用各种难听粗鄙的语言，用石头砸他……仿佛他就是这个世界上最肮脏的东西。 

鲜血顺着额头的线条流了下来。伤口火辣辣的痛，但是他好象麻木了一样，感觉不到任何的痛苦，身边的一 

切都无法触动他。哪怕是弟弟们的呼喊。 

“明天他将会成为我们向神明请求宽恕的祭品，送回给地狱的恶魔，恶魔只适合恶魔的生活。”村长说。 

恶魔？ 

“我是恶魔吗？……我是恶魔吗？我只是爱上了一个和自己同性的人……真就是恶魔的证据？！！”HYDE突 

然开口道，“这不是和男人爱上女人一样吗？！只是因为爱啊！这有什么错！！着这也算是恶魔吗！！！” 

“天啊！！你怎么会有这种想法！！”村民中有人爆发出了尖叫。 

“恶魔啊！天生的恶魔！！难怪他会有天使般的美貌，原来他是魔王从地狱派来诱惑人类下地狱的恶魔啊” 

一个中年妇女紧紧的抱着胸前的十字架尖声大叫。 

“恶魔！淫乱的恶魔！！” 

“难怪他会有这样美丽的容貌，原来他是个恶魔！！” 

“恶魔！去死！！” 

村民们立刻挥舞起手中的器具，爆发出了怒吼：“都是因为他！神才会降罪于我们！！是他让堤坝决口的！ 

洪水才会淹没农田！！” 

“下地狱去！恶魔 ！！滚回你的地狱里去！！” 

人们纷纷冲上前去，拳头，铁锹全都落在了HYDE娇小的身体上。 

他忍受着疼痛，身体上痛和心里的根本不能相比，SAKURA说的对，他们的存在是罪恶……神是不会允许这样的 

罪恶存在的…… 

突然，一个高大的身影挡在他的上面，替他挡住了拳头和铁锹的攻击，红色的血液流下了结实的臂膀，……他 

受伤了……自己被拥在一个宽大熟悉的怀抱里，黑色的发丝垂在了HYDE的眼前——SAKURA……是你啊 …… 

我们还是不应该相爱，对吧…… 

我们不应该在一起，我们应该乖乖的做神的光辉下的小羊…… 

我们应该放弃彼此……应该这样对吗？SAKURA……是不是…… 

是不是……是不是……SAKURA！ 

HYDE紧紧抓住环抱自己的臂膀，颤抖着哭泣…… 

夜想曲--过去(下) 

 

 

 

 

冰冷的地牢，即使是在秋天，这里也分外的阴冷。HYDE缩在角落里抱着自己娇小的双臂，瑟瑟的发抖。 

好冷，浑身都湿透了…… 

他用手摸了摸额头的伤口，指腹上沾了血渍。 

涩涩的泪水流到了嘴里，HYDE把脸埋到自己的臂弯里。他现在什么都不愿去想，他只想……他只想呆在SAKURA的身边，窝在他的怀里…… 

“HYDE……？” 

HYDE一愣，SAKURA的声音从地牢的隔壁的铁窗里传来。 

黑色的眸子向铁窗看去：“SAKURA……？” 

HYDE立刻扑向铁窗，但是那扇窗安在近靠天花板的地方，他看不到SAKURA，只能贴着冰冷的墙上，胸腔里的心脏在狂跳。 

“SAKURA……你还好吗……？”HYDE颤抖着问，他看见血从他的手臂上流下来的。 

“没事，HYDE你身上的伤口还痛吗？”SAKURA的声音有点着急，他真的好担心，看刚才那帮子人拼命的忘他的身上扔石头还有用铁锹打他。娇小的HYDE怎么经的起？ 

HYDE摇了摇头，没有在乎SAKURA是否看到他的动作，他沉默的坐回到地上，靠着SAKURA也依靠着的冰冷墙壁，一种绝望的感觉慢慢的爬上心头。 

“HYDE……” 

“……SAKURA……我们还是不应该在一起的，对吗？” 

“HYDE！！” 

“神终于发怒了……！！淹没了我们的农田……村民们的生活都完蛋了！！” 

“他们那样对你，你还替他们着想？！”SAKURA带着不可思议的口气激动的叫道。 

HYDE没有回答，SAKURA在对面听见了他的哭泣声。 

SAKURA的心绞痛了，是自己惹他哭了？ 

“HYDE……HYDE……你怎么了？”SAKURA着急的说道，“你……哭了？” 

“我们应该乖乖的当白羊的……SAKURA……我们不应该透吃禁果的……不应该的……” 

九十九只白羊里，只要有一只黑羊他就是异类，就应该受到神的惩罚。 

“我们是不应该相爱的！！”HYDE抱住头痛哭的声音，深深是刺痛了SAKURA的心。 

不是我们的错啊……我们只是和普通人一样相爱，错的是那些无知而且自私的人们，他们只知道推卸自己的责任而已！这个世界上没有神，HDYE，你明白吗？这里只有弱和强区分，然而在这场斗争中你之所以战败，HYDE……就是因为你的 善良……你太善良了…… 

SAKURA沉默了一会：“我说过会为了HYDE作任何事的……” 

HYDE没有听见，他只是想着自己到底错在哪里，错在何处…… 

“任何事……HYDE……任何事……” 

因为我爱你……非常的爱你……我已经把我的整个灵魂都溶解在你的深黑色眼眸中，再也收不回了……因为实在是太爱你了…… 

即使是这个世界……即使是生命…… 

浑浑噩噩中，不知过了多少的时间、，都在沉积里流过，直到地牢的门被从外面打开，铁链的声音听起来分外的刺耳。 

“HYDE，可怜的孩子，快出来吧！” 

神甫？ 

HYDE睁开沉重的眼睛，看见TOSHI的身影在门口摇晃，看他还不出来，TOSHI走到了他的身边，扶起他软的好象烂泥的身体。 

“啊！！你在发高烧！！”TOSHI的声音听来好遥远，好模糊……HYDE觉得自己的意识快要从体内剥离了。 

“这个地牢的温度太低了……可怜的孩子，被恶魔诱惑成这样……” 

他在说什么？HYDE迷迷糊糊的什么都没有听懂，只觉得自己被抱出了地牢，别的就什么都不知道了。 

唯一记得的就只有SAKURA最后一眼的微笑。 

SKURA……？你要去哪里……？ 

别扔下我……不要……不要离我这么远…… 

别离开我……SAKURA……你答应我的……SAKURA………… 

 

 

温暖暖的，宽阔的，可以永远的包容自己一切的怀抱，带着可以让自己依靠的男子气息，将他包围，好幸福…… 

真的，好幸福…… 

SAKURA……我爱你 

我已经把我的心交给你 

你在上面留下了你的烙印，让我永远都望不了你 

望不了你对我说的每一个字 

你说你爱我， 

说会带我走……带我飞…… 

到只有我们的地方去度过我的生活…… 

记得吗…… 

SAKURA……SAKURA…… 

 

 

睁开眼，逐渐清晰的天花板映入眼帘。头好痛，自己不是发烧了吗？ 

不是应该在地牢？……怎么回到了自己的房间？ 

HYDE撑起身子：“SKURA……？” 

“大哥？！”原本扒在床边的SHINYA看见大哥醒过来，原来的睡意立刻飞到了天涯海角。 

“我怎么会在这里……？”HYDE捂着发痛的头问。 

SHINYA强颜笑道：“因为TOSHI神甫把你放了出来啊……你发了好高的高烧。” 

“SAKURA呢 ？” 

“恩……这个……”SHINYA自诩再聪明这个时候也想不出如何回答大哥的问题，他应该怎么说？！ 

HYDE从弟弟阴晴不定的脸上感觉到了不祥的前兆，他一把抓住SHINYA，用力的摇晃，力气大的连SHINYA都始料未及。 

“SAKURA呢！！他怎么了！！！？”HYDE用力的摇晃SHINYA，摇的SHINYA都快喘不过气来了，但是HYDE好象疯了似的拉住SHINYA 使劲的摇，他大声的哭闹把KYO和TOSHIYA都惊动了。 

“大哥！！冷静一点！”KYO抱住疯狂的HYDE，看见那双失去焦距的眼睛，他的心都绞做一团了。 

“SAKURA在哪里？他在哪里？！！”HYDE仿佛疯掉了似的摇着SHINYA，却没有发现自己根本没有给他说话的机会。 

“大哥！！”TOSHIYA用力的 按住HYDE的肩膀，心痛的发觉了对方神经质的颤抖。刹那间，他犹豫了，该不该对HYDE说？ 

只要瞒过今天就可以了…… 

泪水滚过HYDE脆弱的脸，当父母在洪水中身亡的时候都没有流泪的大哥，TOSHIYA曾经以为永远像岩石般坚强的大哥，此刻却如同风化了般一片一片的粉碎在自己的眼前。是因为SAKURA吗？SAKURA改变了HYDE？他让HYDE拥有了可以依靠的肩膀……TOSHIYA想到这里，心里竟然有一股说不出的酸涩。 

“谁可以告诉我……SAKURA在哪里……谁可以告诉我……告诉我……” 

HYDE卷起了身子，恐惧如同裂纹一样慢慢吞噬了他的心，慢慢的粉碎了他的理智。 

“大哥……” 

如此脆弱的HYDE，三个弟弟是第一次看到，也许因为他是大哥，所以早就习惯将自己的脆弱埋藏与坚强的外表，让自己一个人承受所有的痛苦。但是此刻却变成了这样…… 

迷失了自我…… 

HYDE崩溃了…… 

突然心脏一阵抽搐，HYDE如同触电一样的一颤：“SAKURA……？” 

来不及拉住HYDE的TOSHIYA，只见HYDE迅速的跳下床，直苯下楼向外面跑去。 

这一系列的动作是那么疯狂，好象有恶魔在操纵一样，HYDE只穿着白色的睡袍，光着脚冲了出去。 

“大哥！！”TOSHIYA立刻明白HYDE是去找SAKURA，“快！拉住他！！SHINYA！！KYO！！” 

不可以！！不可以让大哥看到！要是让他看见的话…… 

噼咔…… 

回忆里大哥温柔明朗的笑容好象玻璃品一样出现了裂痕，碎了一地。 

SHINYA和KYO都已经下去了，但是TOSHIYA却还在原地站着，深蓝色的眼睛好象怔住般的看着地面。 

第一次，他失去了冷静，他应该怎么办？ 

怎么办？ 

怎么办！！ 

 

 

HYDE在路上奔跑，直跑向被淹没的麦田边。 

SAKURA……SAKURA……你在呼唤我吗？是你吗？……我已经来了……SAKURA……我来了！！ 

被碎石割破的脚底，流下了一片片好象血蔷薇般的血迹，一路蔓延，直到HYDE的纤细背影。 

虚弱的身体经不住这样运动，HYDE一个踉跄倒在地上。 

白色的睡袍被泥水和血迹将它染成了黑色和红色的混合。 

HYDE撑起身子，掌心传来一阵疼痛，原来是跌倒的时候石片把掌心割破了，好长的口子，鲜血流了出来，映在HYDE收缩的瞳孔里，心脏一阵抽搐。 

“大哥！！”SHINYA气喘吁吁的从后面追了上来，扶住HYDE 的肩膀，“你出血了！！” 

HDYE猛然抬头。 

不远处的边上起了浓浓的黑烟，周围围了好多的村民……好浓的黑烟……好浓好浓…… 

SHINYA抱住愣了的HYDE，紧紧的，生怕他再挣开自己跑掉，不会了，这回他决不会放开大哥。 

浓烟升起，一直升到红色的夕阳遍布的天空尽头，慢慢的蔓延，直到淹没HYDE 全部的世界……撑满他的视野和大脑。 

“大哥……别看！别看！……求你了……不要看啊！！” 

SHINYA努力的遮住HYDE的双眼，不想让他看见那一幕，但是，HYDE还是明白了发生的事情。 

一切都好象事先安排好的一样，他就这样失去了他 ……却无法再逃避…… 

原本怀了僵硬的身体终于有了反应。他开始颤抖，但是这颤抖极不正常——崩溃……崩溃…… 

全垮了……一点都没有留下 …… 

HYDE只听见自己的脑海里一声剧响。 

全垮了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ 

“啊——————————！！” 

凄厉的尖叫划破了天空，漫天的红色好象伤口流出的鲜血，渐渐染红了天际。 

 

 

 

 

神说你们之间不会有后代，所以你们的爱是罪。 

但是……神啊……我向你告谢：我是真的爱他！！ 

没有他的世界就没有真实…… 

一片的黑暗…… 

我抛弃的了任何的东西，就是无法抛弃我的心。 

因为上面有他留给我的烙印…… 

 

 

…………………… 

”SAKURA哥哥把所有的罪都揽了下来，他承认自己是恶魔，说自己是魔王派来的魔使，是来诱惑人类汝地狱的。而你完全是被他的魔力所诱惑。”SHINYA坐在HYDE的床边，低声对他说，“所以TOSHI神甫才会放你出来啊，而SAKURA哥哥则是以恶魔的身份被处于火刑……因为村民认为这是让恶魔回到地狱最好的方法……” 

HYDE坐在了床上，黑色的眼睛仿佛玻璃珠一样空洞的看着前方，没有丝毫的生气，空洞麻木，连泪水都没流下。 

人若悲伤到了极点就会是这样吧，拒绝外界的一切的接触，只沉没在自己的梦境里…… 

阳光明媚的下午，因为有SAKURA。 

阳光穿过树叶落在地上，留下了班驳的印记。 

HYDE坐在秋千上。 

一只手轻轻的握住了他抓住绳索的小手，HYDE仰起头，看见的是绿色的树叶拼成的天空和自己最爱的脸。 

甜蜜的吻……好象梦一样的美丽—即使化为历史的回忆也不会忘记的吻…… 

——HYDE，你什么时候才对我说那三个字？ 

——一定要对你说这三个字才可以表达我的心意吗？ 

………… 

——神并没有救我们 ，我们已经被神遗弃，HYDE，这个世界上没有神…… 

 

 

——HYDE，我爱你。为你我可以做任何事，任何事……HYDE……任何事…… 

HYDE，你爱我吗？……爱我吗？ 

 

 

我爱你，爱的全世界都是你的影子，你的声音，你不知道吗？……只因为我没有对你说那三个字吗？难道你到现在还不明白我宁愿和你一起葬生火海，也不愿再离开你吗？！ 

为什麽你不懂？……为什麽你不懂！！ 

我宁愿那片火红的火焰是我们的婚礼，两个人化为灰，再也分不清谁是谁，永远在一起…… 

哪怕下一刻即将化为风中的扬尘 

我也不会后悔！ 

你不明白吗！！ 

你说你爱我！为什麽却连这点都不明白！！！ 

SAKURA！！你这个笨蛋————！！ 

咣！！ 

发现床铺上已经空无一人的KYO，惊的手中的托盘掉在了地上，碎了一地的玻璃。 

“大哥……大哥不见了！！” 

一切……一切的一切都混乱了…… 

没有神的世界…… 

 

 

啪。 

滴着煤油的木桶掉在了路边，被踢到了一旁。 

沾满了煤油的黑色头发滴着红色的液体，搭在他精致苍白好象瓷娃娃般的脸上，黑色的眼睛毫无焦距的看着很远的地方，很远……很远…… 

好象已经看见SAKURA所在的世界，没有禁忌，只有欢乐，在阳光明媚的下午荡秋千，永远的幸福，一个没有神的世界。 

只有SAKURA…… 

他站在田边，手中提着油灯，好象幽灵一样徘徊在这里，阴暗的天际预示着夜晚的到来。 

看见了……看见了SAKURA……！麻木的表情上浮起了奇特的神情，好象是微笑却带着眼泪。 

“SAKURA……SAKURA……！SAKURA！！” 

………… 

油灯从手中落下…… 

摔碎在HYDE的脚边…… 

点燃了红色的煤油…… 

一瞬间…… 

红色的 火焰 吞没了一切…… 

SAKURA……我爱你，带我走……带我去你的世界，没有神的世界…… 

浑身着火的HYDE一直奔向眼中的SAKURA，直到带着那身烈火跃入连通大河的水中…… 

消失的火莲……………… 

“大哥————！！”SHIAYA和TOSHIYA目睹哥哥跳进水里，看着这一切 发生和结束，却无力挽回。 

风中飘散着刺鼻的味道，吹啊吹……回荡在曾经是金色的麦田边…… 

 

 

SAKURA……我宁愿那场大火是我们的婚礼 

就算两个人画成了灰，再也分不清谁是谁…… 

就算下一刻我们就会化为风中的扬尘…… 

我也不会后悔——— 

我要飞到你的身边，到你的身边，抱住你，吻你……告诉你那三个字…… 

SAKURA……我 ——爱——你—— 

 

夜想曲——金眼 

 

 

神住在天的另一端 

那个太阳照耀的地方 

和我的世界完全不同 

我的世界，只有深蓝色的夜空和泪痕般的银河 

朝霞染红的天空是什么样子？ 

记忆早就已经模糊 

 

 

莱茵河畔的夜晚，星沙漫天。蓝色的天映蓝了莱茵河的水面，使它看来好象一块浮动的绢。 

黑色的松林屹立在河的另一岸，传说里面会有精灵的出没，点着橙色的紫色的灯在树林里穿梭。 

清新的河风吹过沉睡的森林和农庄。夏天的农庄里麦浪层层在起伏，带起沙沙的声音和着夜间的虫鸣。萤火虫飞在麦田里，仿佛是天上掉下来的星星。 

安静宁和的夜晚，是最适合精灵出没的时间 。 

哗啦！！ 

莱茵河中传来一阵水声，一截雪白的身体从水里探出，如鱼一般的灵活，弓起他娇媚的身体，白金色的发丝向后一甩…… 

空中扬起了一串珍珠般的水滴，划了一道完美的抛物线，落回水中，荡起一圈圈的涟漪，在月光下闪闪发光。 

他就像黑松林里的精灵一样，妖媚而且分外的迷人。 

白金色的发丝滴着水，水滴顽皮的凝于他长长的睫毛上。月色下，他的眼睛呈现出朝露般的金色。 

粉红的唇瓣上留着水珠，他用手指轻轻的擦去，这撩人又绝美的一幕差点让月亮躲了起来。 

柔软的白亮的身子一丝不挂的站在水里，仿佛就是在和月亮争宠。 

他走回了岸边，那里有他的衣服。 

可是当他走到岸边，衣服已经不见了。 

金色的眼睛一闪，那神情仿佛早就知道犯人是谁了一般。他一撩长发，往岸边的石头上一坐，毫不忌讳的展开自己美丽的身体，完全沐浴在月光的照耀下。 

“你在干吗？！”一声怒吼传来，衣服又回到了自己的身上。 

“月光浴啊。”金色的眼睛带着有些冷漠的笑意，回头看向一脸怒气的小家伙。对方那双在月光下闪亮的绿眸闪着抱怨的光看着他。 

“你偷了我的衣服，不就是要看我的月光浴吗？KYO？” 

KYO突然涨红了带着些童稚的脸，面对这家伙的恶意嘲讽他似乎只有脸红的本事。 

“你以前不是这样的，HYDE。”KYO皱起眉头，看着眼前这个美的已经不像人类的家伙，“可是你现在都不愿见我……” 

HYDE坐在石头上，金色的眼睛看着碧蓝的河水，没有回答KYO。 

“你以前可不是昼伏夜出的动物，可是现在却只有在晚上才见得到你！” 

HYDE不悦的皱眉：“我讨厌人多的地方。” 

好冷漠的口气，KYO的眼睛里闪着伤心的神情“：可是你以前都不是这样的……连我现在都不想见吗？……我可是你的弟弟啊……” 

“……” 

“五年前，大家都以为你已经死了，但是直觉告诉我你一定还活在这个世界的某个角落。我一直在找你，就算被当成疯子也不在乎！直到一年前找到你……你却变成了这么冷漠的人……” 

 

人？呵呵，还真是好笑……“KYO！！别说了！！”HYDE扭回头。 

“不！！我要说！！因为我要问清楚是什么使我最温柔的哥哥变成了这样！这五年来 

我一直在找你啊！！可你为什么老是这么冷漠的面对我！你为什么老使要躲起来不见我！！” 

“我要 你住口你听见没有？！”HYDE咆哮。 

“还有你的头发和眼睛！以前那美丽的纯黑上哪去了？为什么现在是这种妖精样的颜色！！” 

“我叫你住口！！”HYDE回身一把把KYO按在地上，身材略比KYO娇小的他竟然一下就把他按死了。KYO感到他的力量大的不像人，几乎捏碎了自己的肩胛骨。 

金色的眼睛闪着冰冷的光芒，KYO甚至可以看见他眼里的饥渴的神情。 

这不是他 认识的哥哥！HYDE不会这样啊 ！！ 

HYDE很美，很温柔，他的微笑就像春天里吹过花田的风，但是……不会美的这样具有攻击性，这么野，这么魔性。 

“你想知道是什么 把我逼成这样的吗？”HYDE恶狠狠的看向KYO，“就是人！！是我曾经整天为之祈福的人类！！是他们把我逼到这样的地步！” 

KYO惊恐的看着HYDE，他的 口气好象自己已经不在是人类了一样。 

“这个世上最但小，最虚伪的动物，就是人类！！！”HYDE金色的眼睛露出了赤裸裸的杀意和憎恶，看着完全被自己按住的弟弟，他的神情就好象自己是狩猎者。 

KYO急剧的喘息着，心脏在疯狂的跳动，他有种被狩猎的感觉。这种感觉化为了浓浓的恐惧感刺穿了他的心脏 。 

月光下，KYO的脖子的脉动在HYDE眼睛里是那么诱人。他可以听见里面每一个红色的细胞撞击壁管的声音。 

扑通，扑通…… 

在HYDE的耳中响的可以震碎他最后的理性。 

当KYO为看见他口中的白色獠牙而震惊时，HYDE已经一口咬住了他的脖子。 

冰冷的触感！！HYDE的体温低的不像人类！！好象冰一样！！这是KYO唯一感到的。 

“啊——！！”恐惧的尖叫惊醒了HYDE，他终于发现自己咬住的是弟弟的脖子！HYDE猛的跳开了，胸膛因为刚才的震惊而急剧的起伏，他怔怔的看着KYO。 

真的！！差一点就杀了他……KYO！你不应该来找我！！ 

我差一点就杀了我唯一的人性！！ 

过度的惊惧让KYO哭了，完全不受理智的控制，不是因为自己差点死掉，而是因为他终于证实了自己心中的猜疑，他最不想知道的结果！！ 

——HYDE已经不是人类了 ！！而是和半夜出来狩猎的野兽一样，他捂住渗血的脖子，卷起了身子。 

“金眼！！是金眼！！”一个外出上厕所的农民看见了HYDE，金色的眼睛在月光下好象就预示着他的死亡一样，令他拉开嗓门惊恐的大叫起来。 

HYDE一惊，转身间白金色的发丝飘扬，他纵身跳回了莱茵河，激起了一蓬水晶柱般的水花。 

当村民们闻声拿着工具冲出来的时候，就只有发现晕倒在河边的KYO。他的颈间有两个伤口，但是没有被吸取血液，不过是晕倒罢了。 

“幸好发现的早……不然KYO就回成为第三十个牺牲者，金眼！！这个怪物！！”TOSHIYA抱着自己的小弟，咬牙切齿道。 

“这个白头发金眼睛的家伙到底长的什么样子啊？” 

TOSHIYA冷冷的看向发问的SHINYA，回过来一把把KYO用力的塞到他的怀里，瘦瘦的SHINYA差点因此倒地。他连忙抱住KYO，冲TOSHIYA大声抱怨：“喂！你干嘛呀！！” 

“你有时间探究那个怪物的长相，还不如看好KYO，今晚不是和你睡的嘛？” 

TOSHIYA的冷言冷语让SHINYA 一愣。 

“你干吗这么敏感？莫非……” 

TOSHIYA回头，深蓝的眼睛猛的一瞪，那凶样让SHINYA立刻闭上了嘴。 

看着TOSIYA高高的背影，SHINYA吐了吐舌头：“不就是想说一句‘难道你知道金眼的长相’嘛……犯的着这么生气嘛？” 

看向怀里的小弟，SHINYA摇了摇头，自从大哥死后，他就每晚都出去寻找已死的哥哥，他总是说大哥没有死，他变的这样神经兮兮的做哥哥他也不好受啊。他和TOSHIYA说好，每个人轮流陪KYO睡，每想到自己一睡死，KYO就又跑出去了……该死的这回还遇上了金眼这个吸血鬼！！ 

还好没事……SHINYA摸着KYO稚气未脱的脸蛋。 

都因为大哥长的太好看，那么鲜明的影象给他留下的伤痕实在是太深了，才让他无法接受大哥已经死了的事实吧。 

别说自己和TOSHIYA了，连KYO都已经超过大哥当时的年龄了。 

现在，18岁的自己，20岁的TOSHIYA，连KYO都已经17了。可是……大哥死的时候，只有16岁…… 

 

 

黑松林里据说居住着精灵，黑暗凝滞的黑色，好象连时间都在那里停止了，令人感到窒息。 

莱茵河的这一端居住着人民，而另一端却是无人知晓 的世界，因为从来都没有人进去过或是进去后出来过，这是片连阳光都照射不到的黑松林。 

阴沉的古堡，年代让他披上了灰暗的外衣，让他更好的与夜色融合了 。 

昏暗的走廊里，一条纯白的人影在移动，毫无声息的接近了一扇豪华的大门。 

白惨惨的细瘦手臂伸出推开了华丽的蓝色大门，显出里面奢华的装饰：深蓝色的及地长帘合着，房间里得一切都是蓝色的。 

蓝色的水晶摆饰，蓝色的珍珠床帘，蓝色的绒毛地毯…… 

苍白的人影走进这片蓝色的世界，金色的眼睛里闪着杀气。 

掀开蓝珍珠的床帘，看见蓝色的大床上睡着一个体型纤细的美丽人儿，棕色的卷发遮住了他的脸。 

无论何时都回掩住自己的脸……金色的眼睛满是轻蔑和冷冷的嘲讽：虚伪！！！！ 

红唇里的舌头舔着白色的獠牙，他一把按住沉睡的人，拨开颈间的发丝就咬。 

这么大的动作，一下就惊醒了床上的美人。一声惊恐的尖叫响起，一抹黑色的人影就像旋风一样的闯了进来。 

啪！！！ 

白色的人影倒在了地毯上，端丽的嘴角流下了鲜血，衬的皮肤更是苍白。 

“HYDE！！我说过不准你碰MANA的！！你怎么又来了？！！” 

来者身着华丽的服装，黑色的红色翻里斗篷包着他高大修长的身材，把他映衬的好象肖像画里的王子。浅金色的长发垂在腰间，冰蓝色的眼睛在夜间闪着寒光，和HYDE一样，他也具又着攻击性的美丽。 

HYDE倒在地上，用手背擦去嘴角的鲜血，金色的 眼睛看着眼前俊美的令人眩目的男人——GACKT，这座古堡的主人，一个标准的吸血鬼。 

他的眼神看的GACKT极其的不舒服，他干脆不去理这个疯狂的小家伙，想转身看看床上瑟瑟发抖的美人有没有受伤。但是帘子里的人却用他棕色的卷发掩住了脸。 

“别看！！”MANA惊叫，战栗着转身背对GACKT，“我说不要看我！！” 

“哼！只有戴着洋娃娃 的面具才敢见人嘛？真是个懦弱又胆小的笨蛋！！”HYDE在GACKT的背后冷冷的哼道。 

“你给我住口！！”看见MANA那阵不正常的战栗，GACKT心痛的回头对HYDE吼道。 

可是后者却仍是一副不怕死的样子，仰起秀美精致的下巴傲气的看着GACKT，金色的 眼睛满是不屑的嘲讽。 

“我就是要说又怎么样？！杀了我？你办的到嘛？他是个十足的丑八怪，而且还是个总喜欢逃避自己的蠢猪！！只会用面具和卷发来遮丑！我说错了？” 

冰蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着HYDE，但是他看见的就只有一片冰冷的金色仇恨，点缀着那双金色的眸子。 

看着MANA缩在角落里拼命掩饰自己的脸，GACKT的心一阵绞痛，他一把拉住HYDE的长发，怒气冲天的就把他往外拖。 

在这里是解决不了问题的，只会让HYDE的毒舌发挥到最大的限度，伤害MANA的心。最好的解决办法就是换一个地方来了结。 

看见GACKT和HYDE都走出了自己的房间，MANA才放下了手，慢慢的倒在蓝色的大床上暗暗哭泣。 

砰！！！ 

HYDE被扔到了一张金色的大床上，白金色的头发散乱的搭在眼前。他立刻坐起来，那样子，好象一只即将发飚的小猫。 

“我说过不准再伤害MANA。你把我的话当耳边风？” 

GACKT危险的眯起了蓝色的眼睛，他的话就好像是暴风雨的前奏一样。 

但是HYDE根本不吃他这套：“我只是说事实给他听啊。” 

GACKT的耐性已经被他磨的一干二净，他一甩黑色的斗篷，猛的把HYDE压在自己的身下，居高临下的看着这只小“刺”猫：“我不准！！！” 

HYDE毫不在乎的昂起他的小下巴：“我偏——要！！” 

GACKT看着HYDE倔强微翘的小嘴就强攻而下，吻住那两瓣没血色的娇唇疯狂的蹂躏，挑逗他柔软如同蜂蜜的舌头。无论是身高还是体重以及力量都远不如GACKT的HYDE根本无从抵抗。但是…… 

“呜！！” 

GACKT突然离开了HYDE的唇，鲜红的液体从他的嘴角流了下来。 

HYDE坐起来，用胜利者的笑容看向优点狼狈的GACKT，他嗜血的舔了舔嘴角残余的血腥。 

他咬破了他的嘴唇。 

HYDE嗤笑着：“你怎么忘了？我还没有进餐呐，再不吃饭，我真的会把你的小美人给吞了哦。” 

“你现在是越来越野了……HYDE！”GACKT抹去嘴边的血冷笑。 

一撩颈边的发丝，HYDE媚笑着贴上GACKT的身体，柔软的挂在他的身上，雪白的双臂搂着他的颈项，金色的眼睛闪着妖精的光：“看你的体温你也应该还没有吃饭对吧……我发现一个好地方哦……” 

“……” 

“跟我约会去吃早饭吧……？”HYDE在GACKT的耳边吹气。 

“……”GACKT总算是败给这个小妖精了，因为他的确是渴了，而他是绝对不会动MANA的。 

HYDE笑了，金色的眸子中带着残酷的嘲讽，看向GACKT背后门外的眼睛，那双带着伤痛的大眼睛。 

——你只是个丑八怪而已…… 

他打着唇语对门外的人说道。 

然后他笑的就像个小恶魔。 

 

 

太阳攀上山头，金色的 阳光照射在地上，灼热的烘烤大地。 

KYO坐在田边晚着稻草。 

“KYO！你就会玩，快帮忙！”声后传来他最熟悉的声音，好温柔的…… 

是大哥！KYO在心中窃笑。他故意当作没听见 ，也不回头看。HYDE叹了口气，弯下身凑到KYO的耳边。黑的长发垂到颈项里，又种说不出的麻酥酥的感觉。 

“KYO……听话好不好？” 

KYO……听话好不好……不要再来找我了……我真的会杀了你的……！ 

KYO坐着梦，梦只温柔的大哥，美丽如同天使一样……不知不觉中，泪水打湿了枕头。 

“为什么……为什么会变成这样？大哥……” 

SHINYA一愣，放下了手中的茶杯看向梦中呓语的KYO。 

“大……哥 ……？” 

 

夜想曲--玫瑰(上) 

 

 

记忆里玫瑰的朝露是爱情的眼泪 

为了爱情而殉葬的人们 

躺在珍珠的坟墓里 

永远的长眠…… 

 

 

——MALISA，……不要死……MALIDSA……不要扔下我一个人…… 

——对不起，GAK，我……不能成为你的同伴……或许是我不够资格…… 

——不要！不要 啊 ……MALISA……MALISA…… 

冰蓝色的眼睛猛然睁开，GACKT从床上腾的坐了起来，眼中布满了血丝，他喘着粗气，将搭在眼前的金色发丝撸倒耳后。 

努力的平稳内心的伤痛，却毫无作用，梦中那如花的容颜在自己的怀里枯萎的恐怖回忆即使过了百年还是那么清晰，清晰的令自己痛不欲生。 

她走了，因为她成不了吸血鬼，她的体质不适合吸血鬼的血，所以自己的血，杀了她。 

她成不了吸血鬼，是因为她是天生的天使。 

触到胸前的坠子，打开，里面是一张她亲手写的纸： 

——我爱你，送给我亲爱的GAK。 

最爱的GAK…… 

她的爱情是用生命写的。 

而只希望看见她不老容颜的自己，用自己的自私之心，害死了她。 

其实就算她变成了老太婆，自己依旧是爱她的，不会改变的，为什么那时没有那么愚蠢，那么自私！ 

他不需要MALISA为他改变什么…… 

MALISA是天使 

是自己折下了她美丽的羽翼。 

那时MALISA撒在她身上的鲜血好象一身的红玫瑰花瓣。 

玫瑰，散发着甜腻和血腥味的鲜红色花朵。暗夜之下，它会显出血般凝滞的魔性颜色。 

吸血鬼的世界，鲜血就是暗夜之下坟墓边的玫瑰。 

任何东西在他的世界里都会罩上一层月色的寒冷苍蓝，没有鲜艳的颜色，因为吸血鬼看不见阳光。 

而MALISA，是他曾经拥有的阳光。 

他拥有她，爱她，最后毁了她…… 

 

 

HYDE一个人坐在古堡外的大树上，晃动着睡袍里的两只雪白的脚，百无聊赖的看着水晶点缀的天空。 

当数到第一千零二十五颗星星的时候，他已经不耐烦了再等了。 

“GACKT怎么搞的！今天怎么这么慢？！！” 

跳回地上，HYDE拉直了睡袍的褶皱，向古堡里跑去，打算去催那个今天出奇的懒惰的家伙 他简直要饿疯了，GACKT还在干什么？！！！ 

“GA！！你在哪里啊 ！！GA！你有没有听到！！”HYDE从GACKT的卧房找到他的书房，都没有看到那个高大俊逸的身影。 

“该死的！平时老是像头牛样的挡在我的面前，现在却连鬼影子都不见一个！！”HYDE气起来一脚踹向旁边的门，“喂！！你再不出来！我就要去骚扰你的蓝娃娃 哦！！” 

依旧没有回答，简直太反常了！以往他只要这么一叫，GACKT马上就会出现在他的面前，可现在却连风都没有一丝。HYDE看看四周，感觉今天的气氛分外的沉寂，空荡荡的极为反常。 

被他一脚踹过 的门突然发出一声嘎吱，吓了HYDE一跳，门就这样慢慢的打开了。 

“GA？”HYDE探进自己的小脸，发现这是个空余出来而且已经闲置好久的房间，所有的东西都已经蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘。 

HYDE皱了皱眉头，想GACKT那个洁癖的家伙也不会在这里，他正要离开的时候，动作却突然停止了。 

他看见了一张画，挂在正对门口的墙上。 

要不是看见那丰满的胸部，他就会以为那是GACKT变态了画一张自己的肖像藏在这里偷窥。 

画中人和自己神似 的容貌，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇……一切的一切都和自己这么相象。一股恶心的感觉从 HDE的心里泛上来。 

看见这样和自己相似的人，不会有人感到好过 吧。 

HYDE走到画像前。这是个女人，纯黑的头发和眼睛，和自己过去的样子完全一样。 

雪白的手指擦去上面的灰尘，只见自己最熟悉的字体出现在面前——我的爱人，MALISA。 

金色的眼睛一阵痉挛，同时内心也是一场难以形容的战栗。 

MALISA？GA以前的恋人？ 

和我长的好象…… 

难道这就是GA把我变成吸血鬼的原因？！ 

当浑身烧伤的自己被莱茵河的水冲上黑松林的岸边时，他就是因为这张和MALISA酷似的脸而救了自己？！把自己从SAKURA那里拉回来并将他永远禁锢！！？ 

突然间一种不可抑制的感情冲上他的心头，HYDE感到喉咙的一阵窒息痉挛。 

就是因为这样！他把SAKURA从自己的世界里拉走了！！本来可以在那个世界里和SAKURA相会的，却被这个男人和这张该死的肖像画给搞混了！！ 

再次拆散他和SAKURA……！再一次的…… 

他再也见不了SAKURA了！！！！！！ 

妈的……混蛋！混蛋！！！混蛋————！！ 

HYDE用力的把这张画像摔在地上，操起一旁的裁纸刀唰唰的在那张美丽的脸上划了两刀。刹那间，画上那张脸显得曲扭的有点好笑。 

心中原以为已经淡化的仇恨和对SAKURA蚀骨的思念突然又如同潮水般冲打他的混乱的心灵，轰然的巨响震碎了他的理智。 

他好恨……好恨……恨GACKT，恨这个张的和自己神似的女人！！ 

强烈的情绪令他娇小的身体抽搐的颤抖，丝毫无法控制。他气愤的急促呼吸，感觉肺里的空气根本不够用来压抑这快要崩溃的精神。 

这怒气来得太强烈，太激猛，几乎让他的身体无法承受，感觉什么都不能容纳他的情绪，让他发泄自己的怒气。 

浑身的血液在沸腾，在他的身体里横冲直撞，撞的他的心好痛苦，仿佛已经支离破碎的痛…… 

好痛苦……好痛苦！！ 

刀刃终于划向了他自己的手腕…… 

霎时，鲜红的液体流了下来，疯狂的喷射，溅在画里女人的脸上。HYDE看着血液渐渐模糊了她的脸蛋，慢慢的完全盖住，心中 的那股满足的报复感和复仇后的快感，充满了他的心，甚至感觉不到伤口的疼痛，那喷涌而出的血仿佛根本就不是他的一样。 

笑容在他的脸上越漾越大，金色的眼睛里全是疯狂的快乐：当GACKT回来时，看见自己心爱的女人的画像被一个和她长的神似的吸血鬼给搞成这样，会是什么表情？ 

这执念的疯狂远远的超过了失学带来的眩晕 

 

 

 

  
夜想曲--玫瑰(中) 

 

 

月光下苍白的墓地，黑色树林和白色的墓碑，对比强烈的有些刺眼。 

坟地里，站着一高一矮两个人影，高的穿着黑色的斗篷 ，金色的长发垂在腰间，稍矮的穿着蓝色 

的衣服，月色下可见他深棕色的头发。 

MANA提着灯，默默的站在GACKT的身边 ，隐隐的灯火照着他的脸上的面具，以及面具后面的他绿色 

的大眼睛。 

MALISA——我的爱人。 

眼前的墓碑上刻着这几个字，没有年代，没有立墓人的名字，就像一个孤坟一样。但是MANA知道 

这个“我”是指谁，他暗中咬紧了嘴唇。 

因为心中那无法抑制的酸涩。 

GACKT以沉默表示着自己内心的哀悼，冰蓝色的眼睛里显露着少有的伤感。 

为了自己而枯萎了的玫瑰。 

她的每一个笑容，每一句话，仿佛都还发生在昨天里一般鲜明，丝毫没有沾染时间的灰尘，一点都 

不带月下的苍白阴冷。 

还是午后的阳光般的温暖的感觉。 

这绝美的天真的脸蛋…… 

“HYDE，这个时候一定在发脾气吧。”GACKT突然说道，“也许他已经把我的房间给砸了。” 

MANA抬起头，看见GACKT太过俊逸的侧脸，淡金色的发丝垂在他精致的唇边，带着一丝隐隐的笑，俊 

美的令人眩晕。MANA立刻移开视线，心中难以控制开始颤抖——他知道这个笑容是给谁的。 

摸着脸上的面具，那冰冷的触感让他明白自己是多么的丑陋，只有带着面具才敢站在GACKT的面前，却 

还不敢直视那冰蓝色的眼睛。 

自己原来已经懦弱到这个地步了，简直是丑陋无比啊。 

GACKT看MANA低头老是不说话，伸出手把宽大的斗篷搭到他的肩上，怕他在墓地阴冷的风中被冻着，但 

是MANA却被他的触碰吓了一跳。 

这种无法预想到的突然的呵护撞上了他的心，令他一时无法接受，刹那间他的血液逆流了。 

“吓着你了？”GACKT对他的 惊吓感到歉意的苦笑，他还是不习惯自己的触摸吧，他只能这么安慰自己 

——一个吸血鬼的触碰 …… 

还是需要时间吗？已经五年了…… 

MANA慌乱的摇头，GACKT眼中被伤害的神情让他乱了手脚：“不是的……不是！” 

说着他抓住了GACKT的衣角，惊慌的连话都说不清了 ，紧张的好象什么似的。 

“好了……别这么紧张。”GACKT把MANA揽进自己的怀里，让斗篷替他挡去寒风，“回去吧。” 

天啊 ，这种令他眩晕的冲击，GACKT的气息围绕在他的身边，这做梦都不敢奢求的一刻，幸福的几乎 

令他痛苦。 

记忆中，窝在GACKT身边的永远就只有那个白色的精灵，那绝美诱人的容貌和好听甜腻的嗓音……与自 

己形成强烈反差的HYDE…… 

无论是容貌，力量还是自信都远在自己数倍上的HYDE，哪怕自己的脸还完好如初，恐怕也比不上他吧…… 

自卑，深深的自卑缠住了MANA，令他痛苦的无法呼吸。 

自己只是个带着面具的娃娃而已，懦弱，胆小的笨蛋 。 

HYDE说的其实一点都没有错…… 

回到古堡，并没有穿来预期中HYDE的暴吼，这早已经成为GACKT习惯的事没有在今天上演让他感到十二 

分的奇怪。 

“他不会还在睡觉？”没有看见HYDE使MANA也感到一丝蹊跷，却也还有一丝 的放松。 

“他最怕肚子饿，现在一定已经饿的发疯，暴跳如雷了，那里还会有心思睡觉？”GACKT皱起了双眉。 

难道……出事了？！ 

GACKT飞速的冲上楼，带起的那丝清风轻轻的刮过MANA的耳垂，扬起了几跟棕色的发丝，带走了MANA 

一片眷恋的 眼神。 

 

 

当GACKT冲进那间破旧的书房时，看见的是倒在地上的白色人影，回忆里在手中凋谢的玫瑰又浮现在 

眼前，在幻象和现实的边缘地带，GACKT就这样呆在了门口。 

“……MALISA……MALISA！！”喊着昔日故去的爱人的名字，GACKCT冲进了房间，抱起了那冰冷的 

好象尸体样的身体，“MALISA！MALISA！！” 

怀里的人脸色惨白，连嘴唇都失去了血色，苍白的令人心痛，仿佛从此就会一眠不醒。 

“MALISA……求你醒一醒……MALISA！！” 

“GACKT！！你冷静一点啊！！”MANA的声音突然闯进了他的幻想世界，GACKT感到他的双手正压在 

自己的肩膀上，让他冷静。 

“这不是MALISA，是HYDE啊！”MANA提醒了他，GACKT一愣，仔细的看向怀里的人，白色的长发和平平 

的胸部……终于，他回到了自己的世界了。 

“HYDE……？” 

然后他看到的，是那副已经被划破又沾满鲜血的肖像画——MALISA唯一留给他的回忆…… 

 

 

“GACKT，不要再这样生气了……”MANA看着铁青着脸的GACKT道。可是后者正在发火，怒火虽然得以 

在自己的 安抚下控制，但是并没有被浇灭。 

HYDE毁了GACKT最心爱的画像。 

GACKT板着脸，看着对面那副已经无法再修复的画。 

“HYDE现在很虚弱……”MANA轻声说着，想唤回GACKT的思绪，“我看我还是先给他一点血吧……” 

完全陷进沉思的GACKT并没有听见这句话。MANA看他毫无反应，依旧以那么优雅的姿势交叠着双腿， 

用雪白修长的手指支撑着他精美的下巴，斜着身子看着被毁坏的画像。 

连皱眉的样子都是这么完美……MANA感到GACKT那过于完美的形象像利剑一样刺进自己丑陋的心。他 

转过身，不想再打搅他，轻轻的走了出去。 

 

 

来到HYDE的房间，却看见HYDE在床上痛苦的喘息着，MANA用手摸了摸他的额头，接近冰点的温度立刻 

让他惊的缩回了手。 

“怎么会这样？……”MANA慌了，为什么HYDE会这样难过？为什么……他应该怎么办？ 

“SA ……SAKURA……救我……救救我。” 

当这句无助的话传进MANA的耳朵时，MANA惊呆了。 

倔强冷凹的HYDE，至少在他心中是这样的，只有他敢违抗GACKT的命令，平时对神都是一副不屑样子的 

HYDE，却也有这样脆弱的一面？ 

 

 

“我好冷……好难受……SAKURA……帮帮我啊……”HYDE拉住MANA的手，用力的握住，MANA吃痛的叫 

了起来，但是他立刻感到HYDE痛苦的 颤抖。 

“SAKURA……SAKURA！”HYDE叫着爱人的名字，可是却再也听不到温柔低沉的回应，梦里血色的夕阳 

下升起的浓烟，悲伤的梦魇紧紧的将他缠住，令他痛不欲生。 

冰冷的世界，从此再也没有温暖的避风港湾。 

MANA握住他冰冷的说，硬是将自己的手从里面抽了出来，他努力的稳住自己的呼吸。HYDE那无补悲伤 

的情绪那刻就像刀一样割开了他的心，将他同化。 

HYDE的脸色越来越难看，苍白的已经近乎于透明，呓语声也越来越小，生命的火焰好象随时都会熄灭。 

MANA立刻拿起床头的水果刀，用力的往自己的手腕割去，温热的鲜血涌出来时一阵刺痛MANA又咬碎了 

自己的嘴唇。 

猩红的液体注进了水晶杯，MANA扶起HYDE将血送到了他的唇边。 

干枯的嘴唇一遇到温暖的 鲜血，立刻变的分外嫣红润泽，HYDE本能的抱着水晶杯喝了起来。 

甜腻有些粘稠的液体滑下喉咙，HYDE马上感到神志的清醒和身体的回暖，惨白的脸上也比刚才有了生 

气。 

吸血鬼，是不能没有血的。没有血，他们就会和人没有食物一样慢慢的死去……MANA很明白这点，毕 

竟他已经和他们生活了有三年了…… 

HYDE发出一声低沉的呻吟，睁开了眼睛，金色的眼睛……美的连月之女神都会嫉妒 

。 

“你怎么在这里？”看见床边的人，HYDE不甚友好的冷冰冰的问 ，仿佛这间房间生来就不欢迎MANA。 

MANA握住刚刚绑好绷带的手腕，尴尬的站起来：“对不起……只是GACKT很担心你的身体……所以……” 

“GACKT担心我？”稍微复现血色的双唇弯成一道冷笑的弧度。霎时MANA感到自己浑身都被他带刺的 

目光给刺杀了。 

金色的冰冷的视线里含着一种痛苦的自我嘲讽。 

“你这种话拿来骗谁啊，MANA大人？”HYDE撑起身子，“我毁了那个贱女人的画像诶……他不恨死我 

还来关心我？” 

“不是的……！GACKT他……”MANA还想为GACKT辩护，却被HYDE一把拉住，一个天旋地转后他被压在 

了HYDE白色的大床上。 

HYDE居高临下的看着惊慌的MANA，白金色的发丝垂到他的眼前。 

“你为什么还要为他辩护！！其实你和我一样，都是被他自私的抓回来豢养的宠物！他为此将我和SAKURA 

强行的拆散！让我一个人承受这千年孤独！你呢？整天和两个吸血鬼在一起你不恶心吗 ？！难道你没有自 

己的世界吗？！！你明明恨他却还装的这么虚伪。真是令我恶心！！” 

说完，HYDE一把摘下了MANA的面具。 

随着面具掉在了床上，MANA惊叫着捂住了自己的脸，颤抖着扭过了头。 

HYDE喘着气看着MANA的懦弱。 

MANA帮了他，他明白，刚才是他给了自己血……但是这有怎么样？他只是个吸血鬼而已，吸血鬼要得 

只是血，而不是良心！！！ 

他的心早就已经被仇恨和悲伤添满，根本就没有空隙留给“良心”这个单词，而现在仇恨更是已经撑满了 

他的身体。 

他恨！！他好恨！！ 

“你的脸我又不是没有看见过，你遮给谁看啊。”HYDE居高临下的看着MANA，冷冷的说。 

仇恨使他变的冷酷。 

看MANA还是掩住自己的脸，HYDE粗鲁的抓住他的手腕，硬是将之分开，但是下意识的，他还是逼开了 

MANA手腕上的伤口。 

“看看你的 样子！！”HYDE知视MANA脸上那道长长的疤痕，曲扭的盘在 原本应该是相当秀丽的脸上。 

MANA侧过头，眼泪不可抑制的流了下来。 

“不是他把你搞成这样的吗？！你为什么还是这样的维护他！！” 

HYDE扳过MANA侧过的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“你真虚伪……MANA……虚伪的温柔……虚伪的善 

良…虚伪的外貌，你从头到脚都虚伪的令握想吐！！” 

HYDE恶狠狠的说尽了这些狠毒的话，看见他们在MANA脆弱的心灵上已经起了毒药的作用，他立刻低头 

吻上MANA的双唇。 

“呜……！”MANA的尖叫被他如数吞了下去，他挑逗着MANA的舌头，丝毫不给两者分开的机会。 

一个窒息的长吻几乎掠夺走了MANA肺里的全部的空气，他趁着HYDE离开自己的唇的时候大口大口的呼 

吸。 

“真正担心我的人，其实是你吧…MANA……” 

HYDE在他的耳边突然以异常温柔的口气说道：“因为你担心我，所以才来看我，又帮助我……对吗？” 

咯！ 

房间的门突然在这时打开了，HYDE闻声回过了头，非常平静的看向门口。 

仿佛早料到主角会登场。 

不……应该说是早就知道会这样一般。 

因为他向GACKT微笑的时候，金色的眼睛里充满了毒荆棘般的美丽。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

夜想曲--玫瑰(下) 

 

 

 

 

"哈哈哈哈-----!!!!" 

"GACKT你快点放手!!放手啊!!你抓的我好痛!!" 

MANA 被GACKT拽住手腕,雪白的绷带上渗除了丝丝的血迹,伤口在GACKT用力的拉扯下裂开了 . 

GACKT拉着MANAI飞快的冲出HYDE的房间.他怕自己要是晚一点这样做,他真的会马上掐死那个老是爱和自己作对的HYDE!!!! 

和MALISA相同的外表下,有着完全不同的灵魂和心. 

"哈哈哈哈哈哈......哈哈....哈哈哈哈!!!!!!" 

HYDE疯狂的笑声从身后传来,他第一次觉得HYDE的笑声这么的刺耳,刺的他想杀人!! 

 

 

"哈哈哈..哈哈..." 

HYDE呈大字形仰卧在床上,不停的笑着,仿佛遇上了全世界最好笑的事情一样的无法抑制,笑到他没有力气去笑. 

太好笑了!!! 

真的太好笑了!!!! 

看看GACKT当时的表情!!!活象看见自己的妻子被别的男人按在床上的样子 啊!!和平时的他完全不同,原来他是这样的在乎着MANA 啊,可是平时他根本就没有表现在脸上 . 

原来他也是这样的虚伪!!!!也是个虚伪的家伙...... 

这下可真的全齐了!!神,人,连吸血鬼都是虚伪的生物!!虚伪极了!!虚伪的可笑!! 

可笑!!可笑啊!!!----这个世界上还有什么是真实的? 

始终,这个世界上只有自己是最孤独的..... 

HDYE捂着脸狂笑,最后从指缝里流出了一丝清泪,顺着他秀丽的脸颊躺进他的嘴角. 

SAKURA.....为什么那时你没有带我走?你还是没有把我从这个虚伪的世界里救出来 ......没有把我从神的手 里夺回来.....你说谎....你还是什么都没有做......你还是没有实现你的诺言. 

这个虚假的空间,到处都是沙子的幻影和镜子的虚假. 

除了你,还有什么是真实的? 

 

 

MANA握着重新由GACKT包扎的 手腕,紧紧的咬着嘴唇,看着桌子上娇艳的玫瑰. 

GACKT沉默着,站在及地的长窗前,来开了窗帘看着钻石天空下的松林. 

他需要时间和沉静来浇灭自己心里的怒火,但......或许也只是单纯的嫉妒之火吧. 

嫉妒谁呢?当时他看见HYDE吻了MANA,那样强势的把MANA压在身下,他第一个 念头就是把MANA带离HYDE的身边,一种难以形容的愤怒.是气HYDE的放纵,还是因为HYDE对MANA的那个吻是那么的令人嫉妒? 

那小家伙总是可以轻易的就挑器自己的怒火. 

当自己把他从岸边捡了回来,将他变成吸血鬼----自己的同类时,只是因为他的脸和MALISA一样,明明知道不会有一样的灵魂,但是他还是不能再一次的忍受MALISA在自己的眼前死去.他把HYDE变成了吸血鬼,看着他身体的变化----伤口渐渐的消失,头发变成了美丽的白金色,眼眸变为了朝露般精美里颜色----一个美丽的令人屏息的吸血鬼就这样在他的手中诞生了. 

美的疯狂的 吸血鬼. 

GACKT看着垂挂在空中的银河,想起刚刚变成吸血鬼时的HYDE,当时他不爱说话,相当的自闭,每天都象一只害怕陌生的小猫似的倦在自己的床上.而随着时间的流失,现在 的 HYDE却是这样的疯狂,神经质,倔强,孤傲......他无法想象他的自我精神折磨到了什么样的地步. 

狂乱的月下的妖精,被仇恨和悲哀,绝望和无助折磨的曲扭了人格,加上吸血鬼天然的野性之血----HYDE,是个十足的疯子,他的世界除了向神复仇之外一无所有....... 

难以驯服,象刺猬一样的竖起全身的刺,不相信任何得人,不管他 的刺刺伤了多少人,只为了保护自己容易受伤的身体. 

那......SAKURA,难道只有这个男人才可以驯服这只小刺猬?让他温顺的躺在自己的 怀里? 

修长的手指抵着下颌,冰蓝色的眼睛透着一丝隐隐的嫉妒. 

这情形完全的落在了MANA哀怨如同明镜的碧绿大眼里 . 

又是HYDE......又是HYDE!!!!GACKLT的眼睛里永远都只有HYDE一个人!他永远都排在自己的前面,无论自己为了他说什么,做什么,HYDE永远都比自己强! 

MANA禁不止又握住了受伤的手腕，血又从绷带里流了出来,但是MANA却毫无感觉,他真的希望这点疼痛可以转移他心里的妒忌. 

空气就这样凝滞着,玫瑰在空中弥散着甜腻的味道,盖没了那股自虐的血腥. 

啪!! 

玫瑰的花瓶掉在了地上,清脆的破裂声拉会了GACKT的冥想思绪,转回头,看见 MANA倒在了地板上,血红的血流了一地. 

血 的味道刺激着他,但是却激不起他的半点食欲. 

"MANA!!"GACKT急忙将他扶起,检视他的伤口,"你怎么搞 的!!这样你会死掉的知不知道!!!" 

"那你.......就把我也变成吸血鬼好了......"MANA轻声的回答.失血后的眩晕令他很不舒服,"那样我就不用在老是跟在你的背后而无法接近你,......也就不用再带着面具遮住自己的脸了.....可以和你永远在一起." 

MANA很吃惊自己竟然会说出那样的话,也感觉到了GACKT动作在一瞬间的僵硬. 

"........我明白我伤了你的脸让你痛苦,但是.......如果我让你变成吸血鬼的话,你会更加的痛苦的,我不可以这样做......"GACKT的话让MANA的心一阵的冰凉. 

"你是担心我会变的和HYDE一样?"MANA紧紧的拉住GACKT的白色丝质衬衫,颤抖着,"不会的....!!!我不会变成那样的!!真的!!" 

因为这正是我自己的期望啊!!!难道因为你身边已经有了HYDE?你对我真的一点感觉都没有.....真的就这样的讨厌我?我连成为你的同伴的资格都没有? 

.......我真的这样的差劲? 

绿色的眼睛里充满了哀怨泪水渴望,令GACKT想起了同样哀求过自己的MALISA----在自己手中凋谢的玫瑰. 

不可以....不可以再屈服与这样的眼神,他不会再犯第二个错误!!!GACKT努力平静了混乱的内心,拿出和平时一样的表情面对MANA. 

他轻轻的抱起他:"我送你回房间,把伤口重新包扎一遍,你好好休息." 

刹那间,MANA的心立刻摔入谷地,跌的粉身碎骨的一片狼籍.,两眼空洞的望着眼前俊美的脸,熟悉,却又好陌生. 

为什么......为什么....为什么不给我机会,GACKT...... 

为什么不给我一点的机会占据你的内心? 

为什么啊?GACKT.......告诉我!!!! 

\-----你爱HYDE吗?!! 

红色的液体住如酒杯的,液体撞击杯壁的声音好象情人在耳边的喃喃细语. 

金色的眼睛看着红色的液体,甜美的香味就这样钻进了他的鼻子. 

端起细脚 的水晶杯,HYDE轻轻的喝了一口,带着浅浅的血腥气的红酒,微晕的感觉.......红色的透明的液体滑进了咽喉,在胃里燃起一阵温火. 

血液由全身向大脑涌去,HYDE觉得自己的头霎时有点晕忽忽的. 

第一次喝酒啊....... 

偷偷的从酒窖里偷出来的,GACKT的东西.HYDE看着那瓶血红色的液体----满好喝的.他干脆拿起酒瓶开始猛喝,大量的酒精在他的体内燃起了 火. 

好热......好热哦....... 

HYDE斜靠在床上,感觉自己的喜怒哀乐都一起涌上了心头,让他难过的几乎想吐.他吵起酒瓶碰的砸上紧闭的门.红色的液体淌下门板,玫瑰汁般诱人的味道芳香弥漫在房间里,激起HYDE心里的情绪更加的狂乱. 

悲伤，,怨恨,仇恨......绝望和,思念. 

SAKURA最后的 微笑, 

SAKURA有力的臂膀, 

SKKURA温柔的耳语. 

.......还有在田边升起的浓黑色的烟雾和血色的夕阳!!!----HYDE,我可以为你做任何事,你明白吗? 

"啊--------!!!!"HYDE抱住头狂叫,用力的拉扯自己的头发,在床上翻滚-----SAKURA的声音,SAKURA的影子,SAKURA的味道........ 

他砸毁了房间里所有可以砸掉的东西,橱子被掀倒在地上,床帘被他狠狠的扯下了,惨兮兮的挂在那里；花瓶粉身碎骨的躺在在角落里,玫瑰花瓣被揉的好象一堆烂泥....... 

"呼...呼....呼...呼..."HYDE倒在窗边,颤抖着拉住拖地的窗帘,好象随时都会倒在地上一样的虚弱. 

用力的拉扯着窗帘的手在颤抖,他浑身都在抖.内心的情绪久久不能平静,悲伤,愤恨和死亡在内心盘旋,难过的令人想死. 

这时,门被人从外面打开了,HYDE立刻操起唯一剩下的花瓶向门口砸去.一声清脆的破裂声后,花瓶最终化为了 一堆废瓷. 

GACKT微愠的面容出现在开启的门板后. 

"哈哈....."HYDE看是GACKT后,立刻浮现出轻蔑和神经质的笑容. 

"伤口在喝了MANA的血以后就恢复了 ?"GACKT看向HYDE手腕的伤,冰冷的话语中饱含着风雨的前奏,"到底是个吸血鬼" 

HYDE完全领会了GACKT话中隐藏的危险,他还是笑,但是笑容却很毒辣的刺眼:"蓝色娃娃的血很甜啊." 

终于想到要找他来算帐?HYDE心里暗笑. 

GACKT一下子冲到他的面前,扬起了手要打他,但是动作却在一刻间停了下来,因为他看见HYDE非但不躲闪,而且还送上了 他那张天使般精美的脸蛋,直视自己的金色,眸子毫无畏惧. 

"你打啊~~!!打死我最好!!!我巴不得早点死掉,才不要MANA的鸡婆!!" 

GACKT的手一抖. 

"吸血鬼如果没有血的话也会死对吧.刚才我离死亡就只有一步之遥 却给你们破坏了....现在我只要死."金色的眼睛闪着无谓到极点的光芒,看着GACKT高举的手. 

GACKT吃惊的看着这只倦在自己的脚边的小猫,那疯狂的眼睛看着自己,令自己心中的矛盾激化的难以忍受. 

"杀啊!!!你杀啊!!!"HYDE冲着GACKT大叫,"你不是要杀我吗?我告诉你!只要一天我不死,我总有一日要杀了那个爱戴面具的家伙!!你不杀我,就是要害死MANA!!而你只是只懦弱的软脚虾!!!" 

"我会吸光他身上每一滴的血,"HYDE露出白的撩人的尖牙,"你信不信?" 

HYDE用尽了所有恶毒的语言来激怒GACKT,而这些话也终于起到了作用. 

GACKT一把将他拎了起来,毫无温柔可言的把他摔上了床,当HYDE回过头来愤怒的瞪向他时,GACKT已经压在了他的身上,金色的发丝散落在他的眼前,组成了一道金色的丝网. 

但是HYDE根本就没有 心情欣赏这美丽的丝网,他扬起手给了GACKT一个很结实的耳光,措手不及的将那长太过眩目的的脸拍到一旁,同时用自己的膝盖给了GACKT一记重击. 

吸血鬼还是有痛觉的,一阵触电般的痛觉霎时传遍了GACKT的全身,GACKT闷声弯下腰.HYDE原本想趁这个机会跳下床,但是他的一只脚才刚刚着地,一只手就揪住了他的长发.随着一阵头皮快要撕裂的疼痛,HYDE又被硬生生的拉回了床上.漂亮但是苍白的小脸狠狠的撞进了他的枕头. 

"啊........"HYDE捂着发痛的头呻吟起来,原来醉酒后的加上刚刚 的冲击,头更晕了. 

这时,他的眼前出现了GACKT恶意 的微笑. 

"难得听到你的呻吟啊 ,你还真不是一般的凶悍啊."说着,他用拇指擦去了嘴角的血迹. 

"你这个虚伪的混蛋!!"HYDE恶狠狠的骂道,金色的眼睛仿佛要刺穿眼前这家伙的身体. 

如果用目光就可以杀人,那么GACKT现在大概已经是蜂窝了吧. 

"你来找我干吗?是为了那长画?"HYDE冷冷的笑,"我从来都没有见过这么恶心的女人,张的什么样子不好,偏偏张的象个吸血鬼一样,真是令我恶心." 

GACKT的心一抽,冰蓝色的眼睛眯成了危险的前兆:"你再敢说一遍?" 

酒精在贫血的体内蒸腾,HYDE苍白的脸上浮起一层不正常的红晕,这使他看上去极其的妖娆. 

这是MALISA不可能拥有的美丽. 

如果MALISA是天使,那和他拥有相同容貌的HYDE就是恶魔. 

他一把拉住GACKT的领子,把他拉近自己.红酒的气息喷在他的脸上,HYDE用一种挑衅的语气把每一个字都说的清清楚楚:"她是贱货,婊子,娘们.全世界最下贱的女人,摆着一张天使的脸其实一肚子的蛆虫......." 

他就是要激怒GACKT,怎么样?给他吸血鬼生命的是他,能终结的也只有他.他要踩烂GACKT的圣域,因为那里纯洁的令他无法忍受.他要把那里变的污秽不堪----他要报复!!!! 

当GACKT狠狠的扇了他一个耳光打断了他后面更加污秽不堪的词语时,HYDE放声大笑. 

"你不就是为了我这张脸和那个婊子张的像才把我变成吸血鬼的吗?我告诉你!!?我就是这样得人----一朵从内心开始腐烂的玫瑰!!!!她也一定是这样的!!一定是 !!!!" 

"住口!!!不准说MALISA的坏话!!!"GACKT暴吼. 

"除了你,我可以和任何人上床,惟独不会看上你,因为我最看不起你!!虚伪!!!!"HYDE故意摆着NALISA的微笑给GACKT看,"我蔑视你!!!" 

"我要你住口你难道没有听到?!!"GACKT感觉自己快要被这个疯子所刻以制造的幻觉给逼疯了."住口!!!!" 

而HYDE却仿佛很热忠于看见GACKT的痛苦. 

"是的,我最最讨厌你......蔑视你......虚伪的混蛋....." 

他的话还没有说完,就被GACKT一下摁在了床上,背光的俊容此刻看上去有些狰狞. 

"小混蛋.....你不怕我吃了你 ?........" 

HYDE迷起金色的眼睛，嘴唇微微地向上仰，弯成了一个骄傲的美丽弧度，衬托着他美丽的唇形。 

突然，他出其不意地揪住GACKT，把他拉近自己的脸蛋，眼睛带着蔑视的神情看着GACKT，冷冰冰的刺痛人的眼睛却又诱惑无比。 

“你以为你是什么东西……想吃我？” 

带着红酒味道的气息喷在GACKT的嘴唇上，微微的醉意。 

“你喝醉了？”GACKT皱起了俊秀的眉头。 

这个小吸血鬼根本就不会喝酒的，怎么今天这么反常？看他酡红的脸蛋和嫣红的小嘴，美的每时每刻都在诱惑自己犯罪一样…… 

HYDE的手在他的胸口上画着画着，一丝丝拨开他的理智的贝壳，让他占有他的 欲望在心里膨胀的不能再抑制。 

“你以为你是谁啊……我喝酒关你屁事啊！”HYDE野性的眼神盯着GACKT冰蓝色的眼睛不放，金色的眸子就像暗夜里的狩猎者。他伸出舌头，按着GACKT的性感唇线舔了一遍，甚至还伸进去，轻轻的触碰他的舌尖，却不让他捉住自己。“你还是去管你的蓝色娃娃吧，他刚才哭的好可怜呢……那个笨蛋……” 

这个小家伙，老是喜欢挑起自己的怒火，GACKT的眼睛一闪。 

“所以说我要给你一点小小的惩罚。”GACKT突然笑的好阴森，他的手不安份的摸上了HYDE的腿，并且还在上移，”因为你老是不听我的话。” 

金色的眼睛里看出了GACKT的欲望，一种不安的情绪告诉他---你必须逃,不然就会有很惨 的事情降临在你的头上.HYDE想逃，但是马上被GACKT死死的按在床上.死死的按住了手脚. 

GACKT一把撩开碍人的床帘，那已经被HYDE踹坏的帘子，很可怜的又被GACKT摔在了地上. 

“是你诱惑我的！小东西！！还想逃？!” 

说着，GACKT用手压制住HYDE，让他清楚的看到他自虐的痕迹，那一条条的伤痕。他贴近这个小东西的脸，欣赏着他美如精灵的绝美脸庞，精灵一样的大眼睛。再腾出一只手，沿着HYDE的脸部轮廓慢慢滑行，感受他嫣红的小嘴的温度，那如白玉般光洁的肌肤的触感。 

在GACKT身下的HYDE，虽然觉得心中升起一种异样的感觉，不过现在这个状况，摆明了马上将要发生的事。尽管自己已不是第一次，但是……但是…… 

无聊的自尊心这时左右着HYDE的全部思想，还有……SAKURA临别的微笑…… 

不能让这个人拥有我！！我是SAKURA一个人的！！能触摸这个身体的，永远只有SAKURA！！不是他！！---------不能！！！！！！！ 

理智告诉他，他不可以接受GACKT，他是属于SAKURA的东西——灵魂，身体，过去未来！都是SAKURA一个人 的！ 

HYDE开始激烈地扭动小小的身躯，长长的白金色长发随着他的动作而飞舞着，纤细的身躯在他的挣扎下从宽大的衣服里显现出来，还有那细细的蛇般的腰…… 

看着这迷人的景象~~~~~GACKT展开了一个很幽雅但是却有点残忍的的笑容，他慢慢的料起了HYDE的衣摆，把手伸了进去，抚摩着他腹部的线条，好纤细……接着他 做出了和他幽雅笑容很不协调的动作--------他用力地撕扯开了HYDE的衣服。 

唰—————————————— 

清脆的撕裂声，白色的布条在空中飞散，雪般的落下，象在为GACKT即将要做的事而作的交响曲。 

雪片飞舞间可以看见HYDE雪白的身体在努力的躲避，不想将自己暴露在眼前这个男人 的眼中。 

看见HYDE拼命的挣扎，GACKT的眼里浮起一丝满意，他靠近HYDE的耳边，轻轻地啃着HYDE的耳朵，低喃道： 

“小东西……你是喜欢我温柔点还是激烈点呢……恩？” 

HYDE气愤的看向GACKT，他真希望这个该死的男人立刻暴毙死在他面前。他竟然这样羞辱他！！HYDE感觉到自己的 嘴唇被他咬出了血的味道。 

他恨死了！！恨死眼前这个得意非凡的死男人！！！ 

“要做就做！！！！何必废话那么多！？”HYDE嘴上倔强的叫着,眼睛却望着GACKT赤裸的欲望，他悄悄地抬起腿…… 

下一刻，他雪白的小腿就被GACKT抓个正着，被他高高的抬起。 

"呵呵……又想踢我??就凭你?"GACKT一把抓住了HYDE的另一只横扫而来的小脚,眼睛里闪烁着异样的光芒. 

"啊-----------------!" 

GACKT突然就拉开了HYDE的双腿,使HYDE尖叫了一声. 

"别那么大惊小怪！这只是开头，SAKURA没有教过你？"GACKT皱起眉头说着,一边抚摸着HYDE的私处。看着那诱人的粉红色密穴在手指的抚弄下,紧张地随着HYDE的呼吸一张一合-------神秘又禁忌的地方. 

"我等不及了呢……要马上吃了你，记得是你自己诱惑我的！ 

GACKT用手指插进HYDE的私处,慢慢地转动,然后再慢慢地深入进去. 

HYDE的双脚开始不听使唤地扭动,呼吸亦开始急促.他拼命地想抵挡这种令人羞耻的感觉---------但是潜意识中却盼望这种奇异的感受. 

 

 

神之园里有一棵禁忌之树,上面是名叫"不伦"的果实. 

偷吃禁果……HYDE想起了那使人身心具碎的往事 

血夕阳下升起的黑色的浓烟…… 

SAKURA最后的微笑…… 

一切都像刀一样的 划过他的大脑！ 

好痛，好痛！ 

"啊!"GACKT的突然进入使HYDE痛得叫出声,拉回了他的思想……脆弱的入口根本承受不住那硕大的炽热分身的顶入.HYDE紧紧地抓住床单，嘴角流下了血，他终于咬破了他的嘴唇. 

GACKT眉头皱了起来,HYDE在他的身下不住的颤抖，这样子他实在是不愿意看见。他抬起HYDE的双腿,让它们交缠在自己的腰部，轻柔的抱起他僵硬的身体。 

"紧紧地抱住我,这样会好一点。" 

HYDE鼻子里重重的哼了一下,倔强的别过头，丝毫不理会GACKT的话,但是手仍死命地抓住床单,似乎那才是最有安全感的东西. 

GACKT不懂这个小家伙哪里和自己犯冲，老是违抗自己的意识，难道他情愿要被单也不要自己?自己连一条被单都比不过?!!他火大的用力拉起HYDE娇弱的身体，不顾他的叫声，立刻在他的身体里冲刺。 

“不要！！不要！！好痛……”泪水在脸上肆流，HYDE痛的浑身都在打战。 

他已经跟不上GACKT的节奏,只能用身体去迎接一波又一波的冲击--------象烙铁一样的男性象征不断在娇嫩的内部进出,撕磨着柔软的密壁.由于双方节奏不同,两具身体在互相摩擦,而不是比翼双飞..HYDE的额头上不断渗出冷汗。终于,他在忍受不了的情况下,抓住了GACKT的肩膀,然后死命地抱住他。每当GACKT一顶到最深处,HYDE就咬紧牙关,双手更是抓紧GACKT,直到在他白皙的 背上留下了四道红色的抓痕…… 

他不要这样！！有谁可以救救他 !!他的身体是属于SAKURA的，他只要SAKURA！！ 

除了SAKURA，他谁都不要！！ 

不要————！！ 

意识在拒绝大脑，拒绝身体，HYDE把自己排除在现实的边缘外。 

GACKT把手伸到HYDE的下体,抚摸着HYDE浓密的森林和两人结合的地方.GACKT的手就象一种神药,开始作用于HYDE的每根神经和细胞--------内部已不象先前那样难受,身体深处似乎有股蠢蠢欲动的欲望----想有人不断填充的----空虚. 

"恩……再-----再深点……好------就是这样……” 

有点出乎GACKT的意料，HYDE开始享受这种感觉,他甚至要求GACKT给他更多……雪白的尖牙露出嘴唇,血红的舌头妖艳地舔着干涩的唇瓣. 

"太好了--------好舒服-------好热……"HYDE开始随着GACKT的动作而摆动自己的腰.雪白的身躯看起来就象条柔软滑腻的蛇,淫荡的入口象是蛇鲜艳的嘴,慢慢地吞噬属于自己的猎物.HYDE在他的面前展示了GACKT从来没有见过的美丽。 

GACKT禁不住开始嫉妒曾经见过这种美丽的SAKURA。 

为了心中这点小小的嫉妒，他加紧了攻势。 

GACKT喘息着,感受到在这样美丽柔软的身躯里进出是一件多么美妙的乐事---------火热的内壁紧紧地包住自己分身的感觉--------一点缝隙都没有的感觉-----更多言语无法形容的感觉-------------欲望已经沸腾到最顶点。 

"啊！！"HYDE感受到体内传来触电般的感觉,直穿过背脊。HYDE身体一阵颤抖,娇美的身体弓起个漂亮的弧度,扬起他绚丽的 白发。感觉GACKT在自己体内的释放后,也在GACKT的小腹上释放了自己的白色蜜液. 

HYDE软软的躺在巨型的大床上-——他已没有任何力气去移动他的身体,也懒得移动,就像一只懒洋洋的波丝猫一样.GACKT坐在HYDE的旁边,看到白色的液体突然从HYDE的密穴涌出,接着几股鲜红的液体也从HYDE的大腿根部顺流而下。 

GACKT一边微笑着,一边俯下身体,用舌头品尝着HYDE的血-------甜腥的滋味. 

"真是难得的美味呢……可惜你不是处女……"GACKT的蓝色眼眸似水般温柔地凝视着眼前的美丽珍兽,然后伸出舌头舔着嘴边残留的液体，暗暗的说道。 

HYDE无力地吁了一口气,拨开了因汗湿而贴在额头上的白金色头发，娇懒的翻了个身。 

“SAKURA……你好讨厌哦，痛死我了，你知道吗……” 

 

 

\----HYDE,还痛吗? 

\----讨厌!!你还说 ?!你这个混蛋!!讨厌死了!! 

\----HYDE,我真的好爱好爱你,为了你,我可以做任何事,任何事....你听到了吗?HYDE? 

"我听到了啦.....SAKURA....."HYDE翻了个身,想用手捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴,但是当他的手触及已经冷却的床单时,一股冰凉的感觉让他张开了面对现实的眼睛. 

现实,唯一的现实就是SAKURA已经不在了,为了自己而被烧死了.这么简单的事实他到了现在还是没有办法接受,总觉得SAKURA就在自己的身边,一切都和以前一样,每当他一个人独处时这种感觉就分外的强烈.SAKURA就在自己的旁边,可是却怎么也触摸不到!看不见他 !! 

五年了,HYDE觉得自己的神经已经到了极限,已经从内部开始慢慢的崩溃. 

一点一点,直到剩下这个不老不死的躯壳. 

HYDE拉住被子,下体的疼痛告诉了他刚刚发生的一切都是真的.白色的床单上还有残余的血迹.他用被子紧紧的裹住受伤的身体,把脸埋进白色的发丝里. 

许久,被裹紧的身体开始颤抖. 

然后,传来了一阵轻微的哽咽....... 

"SAKURA......." 

 

 

现在已经连我自己都分不清 

哪个才是真正的我 

是以前那个被SAKURA拥抱的羔羊 

还是 

现在这个连神都唾弃的疯子? 

我掉进了迷宫 

怎么也找不到出口了......... 

 

 

东方的启明星就升起,GACKT又站在窗前看着今日属于他的最后的时间的流逝. 

天空已经显现出更加透明的蓝,象一块兰色的水晶悬于他的视野上方,大地也是同样的深沉高贵的蓝色. 

四百年的岁月,这片宁静美丽的蓝,一直都陪伴自己,令自己沉醉,却也分外的孤寂-----好孤寂,好孤寂,看着周围的人一个个的因为岁月的无情而离开自己,渐渐的,他终于明白自己和别人的不同. 

相同的皮肤之下裹着不同的灵魂,他的命运就是狩猎和孤寂. 

突然,视野里出现了一个亮色的白影,全部的雪白,雪白的皮肤,雪白的头发和纯白的衣袍,在凌晨的风里飘扬,金色的眼睛透过凌乱的发丝看着自己. 

"HYDE....?"GACKT感到自己的心一颤----HYDE想要干吗 ? 

HYDE站在古堡下看着它的主人,白发后美丽的脸上丝毫没有半点的表情,冷冰冰的看着玻璃后面的身影. 

然后,他一甩如同云烟般华美的长发,转身向相反的方向走去. 

"HYDE!!!" 

他要离开自己GACKT的心在那时缩成了一团,没有了跳动的 感觉,全身一片的僵硬----HYDE要离开自己了? 

白色的 身影在自己的视野里越来越小,越来越远,但是GACKT还是站在窗前,望着HYDE远去的背影发呆,毫无动作,冰蓝色的眼睛怔怔的看着走的有点绝情的身影. 

他没有追,HYDE不会回来了.最终他还是选择离开了自己. 

只是因为害怕孤独而制造的吸血鬼,自私的错误产物.HYDE已经恨透了自己所给他的生命和灵魂,在自己和MANA之间的生活中,他明白自己只是个多余的东西----甚至不是独立的一个被认同的存在. 

他恨自己,当他明白自己是为了什么而成为了吸血鬼,明白自己所犯的错误时. 

HYDE走了,是否就意味着自己选择了MANA?只是一切都回到了原来得样子----四百年的宁静,他泪了,他已经不详再追求别人的陪伴了-----依然孤单是他的命运. 

HYDE只是回去寻找他的SAKURA而已 ,他选择走回原来的路...... 

扶着墙的手逐渐握成了拳 

这种痛苦和胆怯是什么? 

还有那丝嫉妒的算是什么? 

雪白的背影最终化为了一道苍白的浅影,渐渐的融于今夜最后的夜色中,离开了GACKT的世界. 

HYDE.....美丽的月下妖精......你走了,我又将是自我世界里唯一的异类;你走了,我该挽留你吗?.....该为你的绝情而伤心吗?该为你流泪吗? 

 

................ 

东方的鱼肚白出来了. 

吸血鬼的时间结束了. 


End file.
